wayward_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Auroran Alchemists
Auroran Alchemists are few and far between. They hold supreme enlightenment and extreme power. Some branches of magic are in fact lower branches of Auroran Alchemy. Auroran Alchemists There have only been five full fledged Auroran Alchemists in history, and their power rivalled that of Gods. Using this power is extremely painful, and Auroran Alchemists must be detached and at peace with themselves to use it. That is why there have been so few of them; the road to unimaginable power is paved with unimaginable suffering amid unimaginable calm. The life of an Auroran Alchemist lasts anywhere from seven hundred to one thousand years. A list and summary of the lives of the five Auroran Alchemists. They have abandoned their names, and are known only by titles. The Origin Alchemist- The first Auroran Alchemist, they were born in the Polar Woods, a Mutaridemo, then ended up on Aurora in an unrecorded sequence of events. They created a child from raw materials and raised it as their own, training it as their successor. Leaving their child alone for brief intervals, they taught the language of Ka'yi to the three wisest things alive; one of which went on to found Parthian Wizardry . The Artificial Alchemist- Unable to copy their tutor's technique of creating their own desciple, this Alchemist bought the first human beings to Aurora, which was a dense jungle at the time. With the help of the Alchemist's magic, the island was tamed and the humans on it thrived. Several children were trained from birth, but only one became a full Auroran Alchemist. The Patient Alchemist- This Alchemist was the first and only to see an unrestricted flow of students from all over the world, on record as having at least ten thousand in their thousand years of living. Class sizes were large at first, but rapidly shrunk as the arrogant, impatient, and power-hungry were driven out. Most of these students failed. Only three ever entered the final stretch of education. One dropped out to live a normal, mostly unmagical life, one became the founder of Merenghi Combat Alchemy , and one ascended to become a Full Auroran Alchemist. The Enlightened Alchemist- This Alchemist was known for being a hermit and tampering with things on their own. Training a successor was not a priority for them as it had been for the others, and they did it urgently in the last hundred years of their life. The other seven hundred, however, were spent creating mysterious technologies. This Alchemist would sit in self-torture for years, channeling the Truth with the goal of obtaining as much knowledge as possible. Other Alchemists are scientific casuals compared to them. Several devices have been found to be made by them. Most of them have no discernable function, but buzz, beep, and glow when manipulated. It has been decreed to avoid manipulating them as much as possible. Other devices are weapons, powerful and practical. It comes to attention that these contraptions still hold a charge after more than eight hundred years. The Paternal Alchemist- The one currently alive in the events of Wrought Iron Staircase. He has broken the reclusive, uncaring streak of the past Alchemists, and is trying to gain benevolent control of the world. However, he is in no hurry, still with several hundred years left on the clock. His current Empire, which stretches from Austenpence to the Benton Isles, is a borderline utopia. Immigrants are not allowed in for fear of overpopulation. Captain Corith Breckenridge has served under this Alchemist for six months as both recompense for his crimes, and for possetion of his ship,'' the ''Stormwench. Auroran Alchemy The main principle of Alchemy is using yourself as a conduit for the Truth . This is extremely painful, and serves as a ward against those unworthy of the power. The second ward comes in the form of dealing with that pain not with grimances, but with acceptance. Being an Auroran Alchemist requires a sort of zen. Auroran Alchemists use the Truth in it's raw state, resulting in them being more elightened than their Merenghi Combat counterparts. With this greater understanding comes greater power, in the form of more specific workings of magic. While other strains of magic cannot handle transmutation, Auroran Alchemy can. This is due to it's practicioners knowing about the existance of atoms and subatomic particles. Another magician would be stumped by a request to turn lead into gold. An Auroran Alchemist would simply preform contained, extremely fine fission to bring lead down to gold. In addition to transmutation, Auroran Alchemists can bend the elements. They are still bound to the law of conservation of energy. They can't make something out of nothing, but they can take something and form it into a new something with no loss of energy. An Auroran Alchemist can make pull a sword from the air, but not from a vacuum. Category:Magic and Magicians